


The Storyteller

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: “what happened next?” The child was inquisitive and excited.





	The Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> photo prompt: http://skins-black-and-white.tumblr.com/post/162844438786/black-white-blog

“what happened next?” The child was inquisitive and excited.

The old hunter laughed. “Sometimes when I’m hunting it doesn’t quite go according to plan. Some prey is clever. This one was.”

“Tell us!” Another child cried from the other side of the fire.

“Some men carry guns, some men set traps.” He paused for dramatic effect. “This one did both.”

The children around the circle gasped.

“Did he kill you?” One of them entirely too caught up in the story asked.

The other children laughed but the story teller did not.

“It was a nearer thing than I like to think about really.” He ruffled the hair of the child that had asked. “The luck that it was the night of the super moon really saved me.”

The children murmured back and forth softly.

“Was it scary?”

“Meeting humans always is. Wether it’s on the wrong side of a hunt, or having to talk to one in the supermarket.”


End file.
